


When The Time Comes

by GalaxyxKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closeted Keith, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), YouTuber Keith (Voltron), Youtuber Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyxKeith/pseuds/GalaxyxKeith
Summary: Shiro moved back to Japan as much as it pained him to leave Keith behind, but made a promised they will see eachother and would keep in touch, it's been a year Keith hasn't heard from Shiro, until the moment he decided to make a Youtube Channel suggested by Lance and became popular and caught a familiar face.





	When The Time Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sheith centric fanfic so most of the time they will be revolve on this story. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me it's been years I haven't wrote a fanfic in a long time ago, so I wanted to try my hand back on this and I would like to thank my friend weenisama at Twitter with help of ideas and support! :)

The sun was shining through each window they passed by  as Keith walked through group of people that filled the airport a small heavy weight set on his shoulders each step the closer they made their way to the air craft department, Saying goodbye is the hardest thing to do, and it was still hard to believe that he had to watch him move away and all he could think of asking the most obvious question.. 

_ “So your moving huh?”  _

Keith didn’t wanted to believe it, his best friend was moving to Japan he won’t stop him thought it is his decision, and as much as it pain him to see the other to move away there wasn’t much he could do and know what the other had his Parents there and were probably wanting to see him again, but it wasn’t just that his friend told him he wanted to see his grandfather too who has grown ill which was another understandable situation. It has been long since he lived here Texas, but even the good things must come to an end. 

“ _ Yeah, I know it’s going to feel weird leaving believe me _ ” Shiro sighs out a bit, before giving Keith a understanding smile they were together since high school their friendship grew the past years until they were together Shiro was his closest friend who was there by his side, who would offer support, and even after his father had passed away Shiro was there the only person Keith would showed his vulnerable side of him.

Stopping then his eyebrows furrowed a bit.

_ “I guess this is it huh?” _

_ “Yeah” _

It was quiet for a moment the silence break again.“Hey promise me we’ll keep in touch will you?” Keith said then a soft look formed on his eyes it was only for Shiro and probably one of the things that the other would make his heart skip a beat. A friendly left Shiro’s lips and to Keith’s surprised he was pulled into a hug, recovering then he move his arms around the other deep down he wished he could stay this long except they couldn’t.

_ “Of course Keith you have my word” _

Shiro’s words always brought comfort, and with full promise that Keith trusted the other.

_ “Good then I’ll see you later then” _

Parting away Keith watched Shiro step back and began walking, nut before a single glance giving a last half wave a small sad smile linger on the other’s face, before turning and continued on his way

~*~

That was a year ago, he hasn’t heard from Shiro, he deeply longed for him not only that he was his best friend, but he was like a brother to him, yet after that hug that burned in his mind and those words Shiro had promised. Those days that have passed by it felt like torture and it kills him when he’s away, normally he would be fine this is different Shiro meant alot to him maybe more than that.

It was October the first now the usual he would hang out at The Waffle House which was a place he and Shiro would eat, before they hang out at the arcade Lance worked there and after knowing that the noriette wasn’t being himself probing the peanut butter waffle a small pout on his face until the moment Lance couldn’t take it anymore. “Dude, come on you’ve been sulking since you got here” Lance grumble business was slow for him at this moment.

“So what is not that it’s any of your business Lance” He glared over to the brunette. “Listen Mullet you need to do something that maybe keep your mind off I know you miss him and all, but give him some time” Even though it has been a year another year almost coming time fly fast. “Have you ever try, I don’t know play games since you like horror games so much you could make a career on YouTube or something” Lance brought up with a shrug.

At that Keith gave him a look sure he could if he wanted too, as he thought about it for a moment a sigh then left his mouth what else he got to lose right. Shiro deserved the time he need with his sick grandfather maybe it has been that bad. 

“Alright fine I’ll do it”

“Great! Trust me it’ll all work out”

That was when Keith decided to give Lance’s idea a shot, thought he wasn’t able to do this alone, with Lance calling Pidge and Hunk that help Keith prepare the needed equipment. Microphone, Camera, Computer desktop.“Alright everything is all set” Hunk said stepping back for Keith to look. As much as Keith hate to admit He wasn’t sure this would work out well, but it was ready to use so no backing down now. “Thanks guys, I owe you one” He was grateful for their help setting up Pidge showed him how he can connect his game consoles to record, Keith nodded taking every word.

“I guess we’ll you to it” Hunk said, as he glance over at his two friends, Lance nodded in agreement. “And don’t hesitate to ask” Pidge added in. “Will do Pidge” He chuckled as he lead them to the doorway now just leaving Keith on his own again. Returning back to his slightly updated room he sat down on the chair and stared at the  screen for a moment.

“Alright here goes nothing” He mumbled.

With that he turned on the camera


End file.
